


Assurance

by Alayne_StoneColdFox



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, fic prompt, slightly non-consensual themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alayne_StoneColdFox/pseuds/Alayne_StoneColdFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fic Prompt:</p><p>Sansa comes to Barbrey for advice about Petyr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marquise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marquise/gifts).



> I love getting fic prompts, but I'm so hesitant to even discuss my Petyr/Sansa stuff on my tumblr (Because that place can have some crazies and I rather don't like being yelled at over something as silly as fictional couples) So I'll call out for them right here! Hey, you! Send me Petyr/Sansa prompts! Give me something to neglect my uni work in favour of!

Sansa sits across from me in my chamber and she has asked me a question I have not figured out an answer too yet. I do not know what kind of answer she wants from me.

“Does Petyr visit my chambers in the evening?” I repeat the question back to her, slowly, rolling the salacious words around as if to get a taste for them, as if I would understand them better that way.

She burns red and her eyes are cast down to the hardwood of the table, hands folded tightly in her lap, her voice has lost some of it's composure .

“I do not mean to say...it is not my intent to sully your-”

“Have you seen him sneaking into my chambers?” I ask her sharply.

“No, I-”

“Have you seen me visiting his?”

“No...”

“Then where is this question coming from, I can only wonder?” 

She looks like she wants to flee, as I am using the tone of voice I well know inspires that feeling, but she sits there as still as a stone.

“I am not implying anything that might be seen as out of order, my lady, I promise. I...I perhaps phrased it wrongly. I simply wanted to ask if you were perhaps ever alone with him....how he treated you when you were alone with him...”

I stare, hard.

Petyr promises me there is a strength to her, and I can see it in the way she composes herself in the halls, the way she walks and talks with intentioned grace. How she has made it this far in the sad excuse of a life the fates have thrown to her. Yes, there is a strength, but does he see what he wishes not too as well? Her doubts, her fear, her blindness as she wades into the future a man with sharp green eyes builds for her with every passing day, so fast she can only try and keep up?

I see it now and how can even I have forgotten how truly young she is.

“Are you ever alone with him in his chambers?” I ask after some time, her question now tasting quite foul on my tongue.

She spends time finding her answer back.

“Yes.” it comes out as a whisper. A heavy weighted whisper.

“And what do you do together when you are alone?”

She looks back down again, her thumb stroking the back of her hand, a little twitch the stone still girl.

“I read to him. I do the sums he gives me. He tells me things. Important things, news from Kings Landing, and from the North.”

“He is tutoring you as young ladies should be tutored,” I say to her, and there is a twitch to her lip at that.

“And...we sit by the fire sometimes. If I have washed through fresh dye through my hair...it helps it to dry it....he runs his fingers through it.”

I try not to shift in my chair. I try not to show anything at all.

“He is close with you?”

“Yes,” she nods “I know fathers should be close to their daughters, but I...it is just....”

It is just that fathers usually don't want to fuck their daughters.

Most fathers do not have a insidious desire to fan what was once forgotten embers of a love long lost.

“You wanted to know if he was close with me, as he is with you?”

I knew what she wanted now. Assurance. She was almost begging for it. The girl seemed to want to cling onto any chance that this was in some way alright. Someone to tell her that all of this was harmless and simply the way that Petyr Baelish was. That she was not special. That this would not lead her to something she could not come back from.

“I kiss him goodnight....on the lips. Sometimes he is the one to kiss me, and they last longer and longer.”

I sit and listen as the words tumble out . They must have been inside of her mind for so long, a noxious weed, an idea that was planted the very first time he kissed her. She may have tried to prune it, starve it, take it away from the light, but that weed would have grown every time he touched her. Every time he looked at her too long. Even I had noticed the looks.

Now it had grown unruly, thorns and stinging leaves and all, and now it could not be ignored.

“I sit in his lap sometimes and I can...I can feel-”

“Do you like Lord Baelish, Sansa?” I ask her quite suddenly, to cut her off, just as the emotion had cracked into her voice.

She looks at me with such sad eyes.

“.....yes.”

She says it as if she wants me to confirm to her that this is the right answer.

This is Sansa Starks biggest weakness, I realise. Her need to be needed, and her all encompassing dependence.

She is pretty but she needs to be told she is. She is smart, but only learns what is taught to her. She has power, but she cannot play with it unless she looks back and has someone to tell her her move is the right one.

This is youth. This is what happens to girls who have suffered such as she has. She has been beaten down and brought back up, and how can she not cling to the force that is bringing her up...

“Why do you like him, Sansa?” I ask, suspecting I know more of the reasons than she does.

I am met with the longest silence yet. As it stretches on I still leave her to break it.

“He is kind to me,” she says after an age “he saved me.”

I let us sit for longer in the following silence, before I find words that hardly do this poor girls life any justice. If I was a kinder woman I would have leant across and took her hand in my own, but I am not, and keep it firmly to myself.

“Every refuge has it's price.”

**Author's Note:**

> Boo me for being one of the people who doesn't thing Sansa is a strong independent woman who don't need no man and will conquer the north on her own as she leads an army atop a stallion named lemon cake as she destroys everyone who ever called her weak.
> 
> She is an emotionally damaged girl to me. Not helpless, but I don't know why so many people ignore it. I mean its one of the reasons I even ship Petyr/Sansa because her attaching herself to Petyr is all just so plausible, especially considering how emotionally manipulative he is. He knows exactly how to handle a fragile young girl so he can use her past abuse in his favour. Gods, this ship is fucked up, I thrive off it.
> 
> And hey, not that I don't think she wont become a cold manipulator herself in time, because hey, hot damn that shits my jam.


End file.
